


Like Teenagers

by fickensteinn



Series: Wolf!John [8]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, John Wick - Freeform, Werewolf, alternative universe, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: A smutty promt challenge with promts “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.” and “Bite me.” “-If you insist.”
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick - Relationship, John Wick/You, John/Reader
Series: Wolf!John [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641592
Kudos: 37





	Like Teenagers

“Oh my gosh!” you squealed as you saw the three most adorable wolf puppies you had ever seen in your life, playing in their own separated puppy area. You and John were attending in a very special event; one of his best friends had had a blessing with his mate, three lively and healthy children. Well, puppies, since they were both full wolves. John’s friend was holding his wife in his arms in the same loving way John always held you, pushing his face in the nape of his wife’s neck, both of them blushing like newlyweds. 

You crouched by the fenced area and one of the puppies, the only girl, noticed you and padded her way super cute and clumsily to you. 

“You can pick her up, if you want.” John’s friend, Aurelio smiled and his wife, Maria, also nodded smiling, agreeing with his husband. With a giggle, you carefully picked the puppy up to your arms and looked behind at John, your eyes sparkling like you were a little girl. The smile on John’s face was endearing as he looked at you and the puppy. 

“She’s beautiful, Ary. And the guys, phew. They’re gonna be handful.” John moved his eyes to the two male puppies wrestling in the puppy area, and Aurelio chuckled. 

“They can try, something tells me that their mama is gonna keep them well in line.” Aurelio kissed Maria’s temple, earning himself a loving hum. 

“And if they don’t listen to me, they have to deal with big papa wolf here.” Maria smiled and they all chuckled. 

Even though it was a puppy party mostly full of other werewolves, you weren’t the only human present in the party, which made you feel a bit more confident. Not to mention how lovingly John always stayed by your side and introduced you to his other friends, the very same ones he saw maybe once or twice a year. This was a rare third occurrence this year. 

When the puppies fell asleep during the evening, they were carried to their master bedroom, and the so called adult part of the parties could begin, corks of the champagne bottles popping and flying. As the time flew by, you found yourself in the same outside table with the other humans, two woman and a man, talking about the differences of dating a werewolf instead a human. 

When one of the girls was having a tipsy chat with the guy, your eyes started to wander and you saw John with a group of male werewolves who were all smoking a cigarette. John seemed to sense your look, as he shifted his eyes from his pals to you. Having eye contact, you let your most flirty grin to grow on your lips, and supposedly by accident, you let your hand brush your thigh so that the hem of your black dress moved up, almost unnecessary so, since it showed John the fact that you were wearing thigh high stockings and no garter belt. It caused John to inhale his cigarette smoke too hastily and as he broke into a fit of coughs, you quickly pulled your hem back down and turned yourself back to your table company. 

The other woman who was also just listening to the other two had noticed your little teasing, and she leaned closer to you with a knowing smirk on her face. 

“It’s so delightful to tease them, isn’t it?” her grin grew even wider, and the way her eyes shifted to take a glimpse behind you, your smile grew wider as well as you could almost sense John walking towards you. 

“The consequences are usually… well worth it.” you answered and with a united giggle, you toasted with your drinks. As you were taking a sip, you felt John landing his warm, coarse hands onto your bare shoulders. You could feel your skin slowly rise to goosebumps since you could easily hear the certain kind of deep, purring growl from John as he leaned down to whisper into your ear:

“Don’t make me take you home and punish you…” his deep, velvety tone mixed with his purring growl made you swallow a moan and you felt heat flash your core. The fact that John could smell your rising arousal was always hot, but this time, there were also other wolves nearby, and you knew that John didn’t want them to sense you as well. His growl grew more audible, making the other three humans look at him, but just one, flaming glance at them made them all turn their eyes off. They knew better than to stare at an alpha with glowing eyes.

“You don’t have to take me home in order to punish me.” you whispered back to him, and it was his turn to swallow harshly. 

“Bathroom. Second floor, at the end of the hallway. Go.” he growled and nipped at your earlobe and biting your lower lip, you downed the rest of your drink and get up from your seat. 

You closed the bathroom door behind you and put the lock on only halfway, as a mark for John. Your breath had gotten more shallow by the time you made your way into the bathroom and you were feeling so dirty in the right way. As you heard one and exactly one faint knock against the door, you opened the lock and let John in. He closed the door, locking it and pushed you against the sink, his mouth pressing against yours and thus muffling your heated moan. 

He manhandled you around and you took a hold of the sink with your hands, Johns hands gathering the hem of your skirt up and pushing against your back. You watched him through the mirror and the way his eyes glowed amber in the dim lighting as he tried to keep his growling low made you even wetter. As he moved your panties aside and his calloused, rough fingers found your wetness he nipped the skin of your neck with his sharp teeth, his fingertips brushing on your clit and you knew you had to be silent, but John made it very, very difficult. 

The hot tip of his cock brushed against your slit, opening your wet lips and he teased you, moving his fingers aside so he could slap his tip against your clit, making you bite your lip so you wouldn’t whimper. The way you shook you peachy bum against him made him growl again and without warning, he pushed himself into you, his length and girth burning you so deliciously you had to slap your hand over your mouth so you wouldn’t moan any louder. 

John grabbed your waist and started to ram into you in a punishing pace, just like you told him, he didn’t need to take you home in order to punish you. His thrusts forced you to lean over the sink, your hand still tightly over your mouth so no-one could hear you, and John did every single trick he knew that would normally make you scream out loud. 

“When I cum into you… I want you to keep my cum deep inside your cunt, so every fucking male wolf in this house will know who you belong to.” John spoke through his constant, deep, possessive growling and it made you arch your bum even more to him, telling him that you absolutely agreed and wanted him. 

“Bite me…!” you spat through your bitten teeth and fingers, and couldn’t stop the loud whimper as John leaned against your back, pushing you against the sink so that your ribs were pushing against the white porcelain in the rhythm of his hips. 

“If you insist…” like he would need any more persuasion, john pulled the strap of your skirt off from your shoulder, covering he old bite mark and as you felt his canines push into your skin, you slapped both of your hands over your mouth to muffle your scream of that intoxicating pleasure and pain. The way John was pounding into you like a wild beast made your cup ran over and you came, came violently and John’s arms wrapped around you so your body wouldn’t trash so much, and with a thundering growl, John shot his hot load into you.

The both of you just stayed still, gasping for air, and when you started to fall from your high, you shared many tender, loving kisses while you cleaned each other and made you two look presentable, whispering worshiping words and love declarations to each other. 

When you were good again, you stepped out of the bathroom, both giggling and blushing. When John lifted his eyes from you, he gasped and you turned your eyes in front of you, only to see Aurelio standing in the hallway, having their sweet girl in his arms and feeding her with a bottle, verrry knowing smile on his face, and he shook his head.

“Like two horny fucking teenagers.” he chuckled, before stepping back into their master bedroom, closing the door behind him. You lifted your eyes to John, and you both broke into a giggling fit.


End file.
